Bathtub confession
by beatrix.acs
Summary: While Ziva is drunk and Tony takes care of her, she makes a confession to him in a bathtub. How they get in there? And where it will lead them to? One-shot.


**Author's note:**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so it's my first M-rated fanfic as well. Please R&R, I'll be glad to hear what you are thinking. Please forgive me, if there are any grammatical errors, because English is not my native language, and even I'm learning English for many years now, you can't be always perfect, don't you? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

**Storyline: **

**While Ziva is drunk and Tony takes care of her, she makes a confession to him in a bathtub. How they get in there? And where it will lead them to? One-shot.**

* * *

**Bathtub confession**

He arrived at the bar and couldn't believe his eyes. His partner was standing on the stage and swaying her hips to the beat of music. Under the stage stood a crowd of men who cheer her up to take her clothes off. Luckily, she didn't obey them; she just drunkenly smiled and continued dancing.

Tony was glad that his friend who worked in the bar as bartender called him about what Ziva was doing, but confused at the same time, because he didn't know how he could make her to stop and leave the bar without ended beaten up by Ziva.

He made his way to the stage and looked up at her. She noticed him almost immediately and her smile widened. It looked like she awaited him. She kneeled down like a cat and brought her face closer to Tony's. "Wanna join me, Tony?" she asked him in seductive voice.

Tony would lie if he didn't admit that it turned him on. But he was the one who was sober, so he had the responsibility. He was in love with her; he just can't take the advantage on her like that. He glanced up into her eyes and said: "Night is over, Ziva. I'm taking you home."

He thought that she will fight with him, tell him to leave her alone, but instead she began to climb down from the stage using his shoulders for support. The men from the crowd applauded to her, Ziva blew them a kiss and started her way to the entrance. But her steps weren't steady, so Tony's hand slid behind her waist and he led her out.

He was afraid that she will kick his butt for that he touched her in such intimate way, but she seemed to enjoy it. Her left hand slid around his waist and the right hand grabbed his shirt. He maneuvered her to his car and carefully laid her on the passenger's seat, and then he closed the door and went around the car to sit on driver's seat. He turned to her with question on his lips but she had her head resting against the window and already asleep. He smiled – even drunk she looked beautiful when she slept. With a sigh he started the engine and drove off to her apartment.

The way was mostly silent, Ziva sometimes whimpered and moaned. It sounded like she moaned Tony's name, but he thought he just imagined it. When they arrived at her apartment, he caressed her cheek softly to wake her up. She began to stir and moaned _"Tony"_. Tony stiffened. He heard that very clearly but decided to let it go. Ziva opened her eyes and smiled at Tony through her alcohol haze. Tony returned the smile and asked her: "Hey Zi, can you walk on your own?"

She was drunk, but not _that_ drunk to not know what she is doing. She was aware of her actions, although she was not sure if she will remember them after she get sober. At first, she felt anger because she was very well trained ex-Mossad officer and she is able to take care of herself. But then she realized that alcohol just loosens up her and she wanted to be close to Tony more than ever. So she shook her head and raised her hands to him. Tony laughed and got off the car, opened the door and helped Ziva out. She again clung on him and he put his hand around her waist once more.

He led her to the building, demanding keys from her. She just giggled and told him nothing. He pushed her against the wall, his hands on her hips. "Be careful, Ms David, you could be subjected to body search." She leaned in to his hear, lick it and replied in husky voice. "You're the one who must be careful, 'cause I might like that." Then she giggled again and handed him the keys. Tony swallowed – she was drunk, obviously horny, but he had to resist and be a total gentleman, because he's in love with her and he don't want just one night stand. He grabbed the keys and pushed Ziva into the building.

The ride in the elevator tested his willpower. All the way up she giggled, played with his hair, traced her fingers all over his body and he just stood there, holding her in his arms and let her do whatever she wanted. He was relieved when they reached her floor. He led her to the door of her apartment and opened it. He softly pushed her into the apartment and guided her to the couch. She lay down on it and closed her eyes for a moment.

After few minutes she blinked and peered at Tony. He stood next to the couch and watched her with concerned expression on his face. She sighed. "I'll be fine, Tony. You can go home." Tony grimaced. "Not a chance, somebody has to look after you. You're not in a good shape; we have to get you sober." He moved to her and helped her sit. "Here, sit down and keep your eyes open. I'll bring you water and help you to get sober." Ziva watched him intently and slowly nodded.

He smiled and went to the kitchen, poured glass of water and returned to the living room. She drank the water with opened eyes and as she drank it she also looked at him fixedly. When she was done, she put the glass on the table next to the couch and pulled Tony down on the floor in front of her. Tony obeyed her violent request and sat down on the floor and glanced up at her.

Her smile was wide, but her eyes were still darkened with the alcohol haze. "Thank you, Tony. Does it mean that you will sleep here tonight?" Tony gulped. "Yeah, I guess so." She leaned over closer to him. "That's good. Because I…" she didn't finish due to her alcohol intoxication which made her very unsteady and she fell off from the couch and landed on top of Tony straddling his waist. "I told you once, that I like it on top. I want you, Tony." she breathed.

Tony had to show his best self-restraint, because he didn't want to show how much he liked this situation. He smiled up at her and said: "I'm flattered, Zi, but you're drunk and that wouldn't be appropriate. So, maybe next time." _Yeah, maybe next time_, he muttered to himself and hoped that Ziva will go sit back on the couch. However, Ziva didn't show any sign of getting up and off him. Instead, she traced her fingers against his chest a started unbutton his shirt.

Tony watched her with amusement, but soon realized what she was doing to him, so he caught her wrists to stop her. "I said no, Zi." She whined, because she didn't want to slip her chance. She was drunk, horny and compliant and was ready to give in herself to Tony. But he didn't seem to understand. She knew that he wanted her; she wasn't blind and stupid, so why he was so reserved? But she didn't give up on her chances so easily, Ziva David never give up.

Meanwhile Tony observed her confusion and grabbed the opportunity. He managed to stand with her wrapped around him and carefully put her back on the couch. Ziva giggled all the way up tickling his neck. She let go of him but tried to pull him down on the couch but he stepped away from her reach.

Ziva pouted but her eyes still shined with desire and resolution not to give up. Tony sighed and rubbed his face. He peeked at her through his fingers and decided for very unpleasant way to get her a little bit sober. He put on his stern face and told her: "Stay right here, Zi. I'm just going to the bathroom. So behave decently, I'll be right back." With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

When he shut the door behind him, he leaned against it. _She isn't very cooperative. I have to leave her apartment as soon as possible, or she'll be death of me._ He thought to himself as he turned the cold-water tap of her bathtub on. _She won't like the icy bath, that's for sure, but it's something that she really need. Maybe he needs some too._

Meanwhile Ziva in the living room got bored. She was disappointed that all of her innuendos passed unnoticed so she began devise a new plan. She got up from the couch and started her way to the kitchen, which was very uneasy because of her swinging moves. She collapsed on the floor a few times, but she finally staggered to the kitchen.

After few minutes of rummage in cupboards, she triumphantly raised a bottle of tequila and opened it. She took several gulps and made her way back to the living room. But before she could sit back on the couch, her legs tangled and she fell down on the floor, together with the vase which was on the table. The bottle of tequila survived but its content spilled on the floor.

Back in the bathroom Tony heard sound of breaking glass, turned off the tap and hurried back to the living room. He saw her on the floor among shattered pieces of glass and came to her to save her from the mess she made. He took her and leaned her against the back of the couch, one hand around her waist, second hand caressing her cheek.

He noticed the bottle of tequila and sighed. Ziva looked like she was on the edge of crying but it seemed that his caressing calmed her down. He brought his gaze to her and asked: "What did you do, Zi? I told you to stay on the couch, not to grab another bottle of alcohol. You could cause alcohol poisoning to yourself. What happened here?"

Ziva giggled. _He is so adorable with this concerned face_. She thought to herself, raised hand and put it around his neck. "I've done this mess, 'cause I knew that you will come here and I wanted to attract your attention." She brought him closer and tried to kiss him but he pulled her away. "You're drunk." He stated. Ziva chuckled: "Uh-huh." Tony grinned. "Fine, I know exactly how to get you off from this."

He scooped her in his arms, her hands automatically went around his neck and he carried her in the bridal style to the bathroom. Ziva laughed. "Where are you carrying me? To the bedroom?" she asked him seductively. _Yeah, that would be my pleasure_. Tony thought and answered her: "I'm going to give you a bath to help you get sober." Ziva smacked his arm playfully and laughed: "Put me down, Tony." Tony leaned her against the doorframe and opened the door of the bathroom.

"Or maybe you just want to _touch_ me." She ran her finger up his arm to his neck and jaw. Tony gulped and approached quickly to the bathtub. "Hmmm. It looks comfortable. Wanna join me for some splash battle?" Tony laughed: "It will be the last thing you will think of, trust me." And with that he put her into the bathtub.

Ziva's breath hitched few times before she managed to blurt out: "B-but, but, it's… it's freezing." Tony smiled: "Yeah, it is. Let's just say that this is going to speed up your sobering." And with that he put her head under the water. Ziva struggled against his hand and when he eased his grip, she broke the water and glared at Tony with gaze that could kill.

"Tony, if you don't take me out from the bathtub right now, I will find a really new and unique way how to kill you with a paperclip and I will use it only once – just for you." She slurred dangerously. Tony laughed. This situation was very funny – at least for him. "Hm. And can you tell me how exactly you will do it? You're too drunk that you're not strong enough to get up from this bathtub. I'm really curious how you will do it…" and he put her head under the water again.

Ziva struggled against his hand again, but she had to admit that he was right – she wasn't strong enough for this. _But this 'bath' deserves revenge_, she thought. So when she resurfaced and saw Tony standing next to the bathtub, she stretched out her hands, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to show him how _enjoyable_ his bath was.

Tony yelped in surprise, he really wasn't prepared for this. He fell down to the bathtub and began his struggle with Ziva to reach oxygen. With his head under the water he grabbed Ziva's waist and rolled her over under him so he was on his back. Ziva fight with him and managed to lie on top of him. Her hands went automatically on his chest for support, his hands still on her waist.

Tony didn't know whether to be angry or to laugh. On the one hand, he was soaking wet in bathtub with cold water and on the other hand, he had Ziva in his arms, who was also soaking wet but it was probably the most beautiful sight he had saw in his life.

She looked in his eyes and apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Tony. I don't know what came over me." Tony just smiled. "It's okay, Zi. I just don't know how I will get home in these wet clothes." Ziva giggled. "You can always put them off, Tony." And with that she tore up his shirt open and raked her nails over his chest.

Tony sighed. And it was very contented sigh in truth. He really wanted to grab her wrists and put them off from him but the way her fingers dug into his skin was too much for him to bear. So he just gave into that. Ziva smiled: "Hmmm, my little hairy butt." Tony chuckled. "Seriously, Sweetcheeks?" Ziva muttered: "Uh-huh." and batted eyelashes on him. She leaned in as if she wanted to kiss him. Tony leaned in too but before he gave in fully, a realization hit him and he had to ask: "Why?"

Ziva groaned. Finally, she had him where she wanted – even if it was bathtub with very cold water and she sensed that he finally gave into her but he had to screw this up with this stupid question. "What do you mean?" she asked him impatiently. "Why are you drinking so much? Don't get me wrong, I don't think that you are an alcoholic, but this wasn't the first time you got drunk in last few weeks."

Ziva sighed and laid her head on his chest. She was really in need of proper talk with somebody about her problems but she wasn't sure if Tony was the best person for it. "You know what? It's not of your business!" She tried to get off him but he caught her wrist and pulled her flushed against his body. "You can't get away from this. What's wrong Ziva?" She sighed. She didn't really have a choice, did she? She had to tell him.

"OK. But let me talk, do not interrupt me." She warned him with a weak smile on her lips. Tony nodded in agreement. "Look, my whole life is a disaster. Why I can't get drunk without being condemned? Look at my childhood – my mother and my sister are dead. My own father trained me to become professional killer in his service." She paused and laid her head on his chest again.

"You know, I always thought and I still think that my arrival to NCIS was the best thing that happened in my life. The beginnings were hard, all of you were sad about Kate's death, but it played for me. I wanted to keep the distance. But you all have become my family. Gibbs is like a father to me that I've never had, Ducky is like grandfather to me that I've never had, Abby is like sister that I've never head and McGee is like brother that I've never had."

Tony felt like somebody stabbed him in the heart. He was caressing her hair but when he realized that she didn't mention him as a part of "her family" he stopped and didn't know whether to ask her why she didn't mention him or to push her away from him so he could leave. But then she continued.

"And you – you are more than a friend. You care about me more than anyone else. I know that I freaked out about Michael and I'm really sorry that I questioned your motives. You just cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt. But I didn't see that back then. So I went to Somalia. I knew it was a suicide mission – I was prepared to die."

Tony's heart flipped. Rivkin – the big black hole in their relationship. He knew that he acted like jealous partner but he couldn't help himself. He felt responsible for Ziva a he really didn't want her to get hurt. Then she left them – not only him but all of them. When he saw her in Somalia his heart broke into pieces when he realized what she had to stand in that camp.

"When I saw you I thought it was a dream. I was worried about you and McGee and how you were so stupid to go in there. When we arrived back to DC I didn't know what to tell you. I was broken and I didn't want to say something that would ruin our friendship. That was the reason I was avoiding you. But then everything was good. I've had my job again; I left Israel and my father behind and have become an American. I was contented and happy."

Tony listened to her. Well, her life was a disaster. But why she started drinking now? "And then Ray came into my life. I was – no I can't say that I was happy – it just felt right with him." Tony stroked her hair and looked down at her. She now seemed miles away from him like she wasn't in the bathtub with him, like she was talking to stranger, not to him.

"When I found out what he had done, I felt betrayed more than ever. I sat home all alone and I was thinking about my life – and that brought me to alcohol." Her voice trailed off like she was ashamed and disgusted by herself. "You loved him." He stated not sure what to tell her. To his surprise she laughed. "Really? I don't think so. Yeah, he was nice and caring and I felt safe with him, but I really don't think that I truly loved him."

"But you considered the marriage proposal?" he offered confused. "Yeah I did. But it wasn't for that I loved him. Actually, it was the first time I was asked to marry somebody. And I've considered it because I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be sure that I have something permanent. However, if it all didn't happened I would say no either. There would have been wrong reasons to enter the marriage."

"Then I still don't understand why are you drinking so much? You seem that you coped with it very well." asked her Tony still confused. But she looked like she didn't hear him; she just lay on his bare chest with eyes closed and half asleep. But she continued again.

"Can you imagine us – I mean me and Ray – in the marriage?" she chuckled. "To be married with CIA agent… He would not be at home when I would be there and he could not tell me where he is… I would be jealous of his job; I could not stand not to know where he is… He would be jealous on my job; because he could not stand that I'm all day with HIM…"

"You mean without him, not with him?" he asked more confused. "No, no, no. I mean that I'm all day with HIM. Ray was jealous of HIM, you know? He yelled at me because he thought that there was something between us, but I said it didn't happen anything. He just didn't believe me… He just couldn't stand that idea of me with HIM all day… I didn't lie to him but I didn't tell him the whole truth." she confessed.

"And what is the whole truth?" asked her Tony, no idea about who was she talking about. _Who the hell was HIM? It was somebody with whom Ziva spend all day and Ray thought that she and HIM was related on the personal level, that there was something more between her and HIM… Wait a second… Could she was talking about me?_ Tony's mind raced.

"The whole truth is that even if I was with Ray, my head was full of HIM. Yeah, I know – he sometimes behaves as childish immature jackass but he can be also very caring and helpful person. His eyes are so bright when he looks at me; his smile is like caress on cheek; his hot gaze when he looks at me like if I was the only sexy girl in the world…" she smiled to herself still with closed eyes.

Tony gulped. _Yeah, she's talking about me… _"I find myself looking at his lips and giving into his gaze. I had to fight the urge to grab him a kiss him senseless… But he doesn't feel the same way about me and it would be wrong because of Gibbs' rules. That's why I started drinking. I hoped that he would find me drunk in some bar, take me home and take advantage of me while I would be too much drunk to remember something…"

Tony had enough. She can't be serious about this. _Did she really start drinking because she thought that I didn't reciprocate her feelings? Did she really think that I would take advantage of her while she's drunk? _He lifted her head from his chest to make her look at him. "Zi, are you talking about me?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his. Then the realization hit her – she was talking about Tony _in front of_ Tony. "No!" she said firmly. "No, no, no, no, no. I was talking about… about…" she thought quickly but she couldn't come up with believable excuse. "You know what? That doesn't matter. Thank you for stopping by, Tony. I should go."

She tried to stand and exit the bathtub but he caught her wrists with one hand and her waist with the other and pulled her flush against him. She looked up at him trying to ignore that warm feeling in her belly signalizing her arousal. Their lips were only millimeters apart. Her gaze slipped on his lips and she gulped. "Let go of me, Tony" she tried to sound dangerously but her voice betrayed her and it sounded more like an aroused sigh.

"I want the truth, Ziva." He told her determined; his eyes bored into hers. "Are you talking about me?" Her heart pounded, he could felt it. She glanced at his lips once again and then breathed: "Yes." He let go of her wrists and pull her neck closer to his and crashed his lips on hers. She responded immediately. They started with slow leisure rhythm but soon it grew more passionate. She dug her nails into his bare chest while he ruffled her hair.

Then she abruptly stopped. She shot him an incredulous look and said: "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" then she stood up and exited the bathtub before Tony could react. He just watched her as she took off her blouse and put on the bathrobe. Her pants, bra and panties followed. He realized that he had to do something so he stood up and got out from the bathtub.

At the moment he stepped his foot on the ground he slipped because of the water which spilled during their little battle in the bathtub. As he tried to gain his balance in which he wasn't successful at all, his head fell on the edge of the bathtub and tore his right eyebrow. The blood began to stream and Tony fell on the floor.

"Tony!" cried out Ziva and ran to him. He lay on the floor but he was conscious. When Ziva saw the blood streaming from his eyebrow she sighed in relief that he wasn't seriously injured, picked up the towel and poured it in cold water. Then she kneeled beside him and handed him the towel. "Here, take this."

He looked up at her and muttered: "Thanks." She helped him to sit up and leaned him against the wall. "You're OK?" she asked him worriedly. "Yeah." He said and pressed the towel to his eyebrow. "Just a little scratch." She regarded him for a moment and then stood up. She took the second bathrobe which she had in the bathroom and passed it to him. "Take your clothes off Tony, they are wet and put this bathrobe on. I'll found some disinfection and bandages." And with that she came out from the bathroom.

He sat there still not sure what just happened in last few minutes. He shrugged it off and began to take his clothes off. He left his boxers on; he didn't want to push something even if he knew that she was naked under her bathrobe. _Yes, these kinds of thoughts will really help you._ He thought to himself sarcastically while he was standing up and putting the bathrobe on.

He went out from the bathroom to the living room but he didn't see Ziva anywhere. He began to panic because he thought that she was trying to find another bottle and his effort to get her sober (which had expected success) went unrewarded. "Ziva? Where are you?" he called out. "In the bedroom, come here so I can fix your injury." a reply came from Ziva.

He crossed the living room and stopped in front of her bedroom door which was half-opened. She was standing at the desk which she had in the bedroom with the disinfection in one hand and cotton pads in the other. She turned to him and pointed on her bed. "Sit down so I can start with your treatment."

He did as she commanded and sat on the bed. He resisted the urge to lie down to the soft cushions and go to sleep. Ziva wetted the cotton pads with disinfection and moved to him standing closely in front him. Tony's breath hitched. Her bathrobe was dangerously opened in her cleavage and showed off the top of her breasts and he had perfect view on them.

Ziva was aware of her opened cleavage and the fact the he was staring at her breasts. She was grateful for that kiss and hoped for more but she was afraid to show him her true feelings in fear that he wouldn't feel the same. But then again she couldn't help herself. She was standing so close to him in the bathrobe – naked and she felt her chance.

When she made a contact with his ripped eyebrow, he hissed and winced. She looked down at him and smiled. "I know it hurts, but you have to be a good boy so you could be rewarded for your bravery." He grinned at her like a boy who just can't wait to get his favorite sweet. That kind of grin which made her legs turn to jelly and she had to show her best self-restraint to not jump at him and have her wicked way with him.

She finished the disinfection of his eyebrow and went back to the desk to grab the bandage. Tony watched her closely and unconsciously spread his legs which he had tightly clenched together. She turned around and stood astride across his right leg.

Tony could feel the heat that came from her entrance on his leg. He was also aware of the fact that her bathrobe opened partially below just few inches from his leg but he didn't dare to look down to see what he had desired the most. She unstuck the bandage and grabbed his chin to lift it up. She smiled at him and her own eyes darkened when she saw the grin he had plastered on his face and his eyes full of pure lust.

She stuck the bandage on his eyebrow and smoothed out the edges. "It's not so bad. You'll be OK in a few days." she smiled. He flashed her his famous DiNozzo smile and asked her. "Will I get my reward now?" Ziva chuckled. _He can be so childish sometimes._ "And what exactly do you want as a reward? I have a lollipop, if you want."

She wanted to turn away from him to bring the lollipop but his right hand which made its way under the bathrobe on her thigh and his left hand on her hip prevented her from moving. She looked down at him. He was still smiling like a five years old boy. He raised his left hand and pointed out to his eyebrow. "Kiss it. Please?" he looked at her with pleading eyes and pouted.

Ziva threw her head back in laughter. "OK, you got it." She put her hands on his shoulders and bent down to kiss his eyebrow. Tony's right hand caressed her thigh while his left hand found its way back to her hip. When she began to bend down he trailed fingers of his right hand between her thighs to her entrance.

When his fingers reached her entrance Ziva stopped bending down. Her eyes widened with realization what he was about to do but she resisted the urge to watch his actions down there. She kissed his eyebrow and in the same time Tony pushed his finger into her wet pussy.

Ziva gasped and moaned in pleasure as her eyes shut and her fingers dug in Tony's shoulders. "Oh fuck, Tony." She was glad that Tony steadied her with his left hand on her hip because her legs went wobbly. However, Tony moved his left hand to the knot of her bathrobe and began to untie it while he added another finger into her pussy and started a leisurely rhythm.

Ziva moaned as her legs finally gave in and she fell onto his lap his fingers still in her. She was straddling him (again) and her bathrobe was now fully open but her breasts were still covered. He drank at the sight in front of him and then looked into her face. Her eyes were darkened with lust, passion, arousal and total love. They reflected what he had in his own eyes.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Tony withdrew his hand from her pussy and Ziva whimpered at the lost of his touch. She watched closely as he raised his right hand to his mouth and licked the juices from her. Her mouth was agape because it was one of the sexiest things she ever saw.

Tony sneaked his hands around her waist while hers found their way around his neck. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he leaned away to make sure if he didn't overstep the line. She had her eyes closed, the lips parted and her breath was shaky. Ziva slowly opened her eyes and wondered how a simple kiss from this man can make her so hot. She attacked his mouth trying desperately to show him what he was doing to her.

Tony was surprised at first because that attack on his mouth was really forceful but he began to respond with the same force as her. Their tongues battled for supremacy, their teeth bit each other's lips, their lips became swollen and they both moaned in pleasure. Ziva held on Tony's neck and head like if her life depend on it and Tony's hands tried to get her closer to deepen the kiss if it was even possible.

Tony's back hurt because of her weight on him which made him to be in very uncomfortable angle so he lay down on the bed. Ziva gasped in surprise because that change of position caused the direct contact through the bathrobe of her entrance and that bulge he had in his boxers. It made her feel so good to know that she was the reason why he was aroused.

They broke the kiss and filled the lungs by air and then began their tongue battle again. Tony thought he had never felt like that. She was so beautiful, so hot, so sexy… She tasted as heaven itself. He felt so honored that he was the man who was now kissing her. He used the rest of strength remained in his legs because she was probably the first woman that made Tony DiNozzo's legs weaken and flipped them over.

He broke the kiss and again drank into the view he had in front him. She was lying under him, her wet hair spread on the bed, her eyes shiny as the stars on the night sky, lips swollen and her bathrobe still covered her breasts. He pinned her to the mattress with his weight and finally removed the bathrobe from her breasts.

When he began to occupy her left breast with his mouth while his right hand found her right breast and massaged it she arched her back to him and gasped and moaned in pleasure that flew through the whole body of hers. She could feel him smile against her breast while he grazed his teeth along her nipple. He sucked on it for another few seconds and then move to her right breast while Ziva was wriggling under him.

Ziva's hand clutched the sheets while the other found its way under Tony's bathrobe. He made her crazy so he was the one who was going to pay now. She cupped his manhood in his boxers and Tony's head shot up. He looked at her and locked his eyes with hers. Ziva dared to step further and stuck her hand into his boxers and began to massage him. Tony moaned and almost lost it right here and now.

He recovered himself determined that Ziva will pay for this torture, grabbed her hand and pulled out it from his boxers. "That wasn't the best idea, Zi." He told her and moved from her. Ziva thought that he was leaving so she sat up prepared to beg him to stay and go on what they had started. But then she saw him to kneel down in front of the bed as he began to kiss her calves. Then the realization hit her. It wasn't about sex anymore. He wanted to worship her, to show her how much he loved her – they were about to make love.

She was suddenly nervous. Even if she liked Ray or Michael, it was just sex. Nothing of it could compare to making love. Tony continued his kissing trail to her thighs and noticed her tension. He stopped and looked up at her. "Is something wrong, Ziva?" She looked in his eyes and gulped. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just…" her voice trailed off.

"It's just – what? Please Ziva, tell me. Do you want me to stop?" he asked her with very serious face. "No!" she exclaimed. "No, I don't want you to stop. It's just…" she took a deep breath, "I just realized that this is not about sex. That we are going to make love…" the last sentence was just a whisper but Tony heard it.

"Yes, it will be making love." He admitted. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked her silently praying that she wanted this just like him. _She confessed in the bathtub that her head was full of me, didn't she?_ "Do you?" Ziva countered. "You rejected all my seducing attempts tonight." She said with broken voice.

Tony smiled. _How could she think that I don't want her? She's lying in front of me – naked and she still thinks that I will reject her after what just happened? _"Yeah, I did. I resisted your seducing attempts. But you were drunk and I wanted to do this right. With you sober and fully conscious so you could enjoy every second of this."

Ziva lost in his eyes. They were full of love and so truthful. She could stare in his eyes for centuries. Then she threw herself on him and kissed him fiercely. He lost himself in the kiss so he didn't notice that she untied his bathrobe and stripped it off. She cupped his manhood again and he moaned into her mouth. He broke the kiss and smile at her. "You have to be patient, Ziva David. Lie back down." He ordered.

She playfully winked at him but obeyed and lay back down. He trailed kisses upon her stomach and tickled her belly button with his tongue and nose. She laughed and rubbed his hair between her fingers. He then went further down and kissed her entrance. Without any warning he pinned her down with his arm while he stuck fingers of his second hand into her and added his tongue.

Ziva screamed. She clenched her hands and desperately tried to hold on the sheets. When she couldn't stand it and thought she might lose control she slammed repeatedly her hands into the bed. Tony smirked but continued with pleasuring her. Ziva couldn't hold it out any longer. She tried to last longer but god, what he could do with his tongue! She could hear him saying: "Let it go, Zi. I have you." and she let it. Her whole body was trembling as she rode her orgasm away.

Tony watched her intently and tried to prolong her orgasm with his fingers pushing in and out in her. Ziva could swear that she saw stars when the final wave of her orgasm hit her. She was aware of Tony's intensive stare but she didn't care right now. She couldn't form any word; her only sounds she could make were whimpers and moans.

When she composed herself, she looked at him and smiled at him lovingly. He had the same smile plastered on his face. "That was by far the most beautiful and gorgeous things I have ever seen in my life." he confessed. Ziva bit her lip and sat up. She brought his head and kissed him. "Well, you were the one who caused it." she replied.

He kissed her fiercely and while he was laying her back down, he got rid of his boxers. With one swift move he pushed his manhood inside her and started slow rhythm. With every thrust it seemed that he was deeper and deeper within her. Ziva almost went crazy with that slow rhythm and she was turned on by that even more.

Tony knew exactly what was he doing to her and when she didn't take it anymore and let her orgasm to go through her, he stopped to watched her adoringly. This was the best sex he had ever experienced – she responded to his thrusts with moaning his name in the sexiest way he had ever heard.

But Ziva had enough. This slow madding rhythm which made her went insane and completely lost control few times – three times to be exact and she made a mental note that he was really great thoughtful lover and that he had a really good stamina – was getting on her nerves. She wanted to see HIM lose control and she wanted to be the one who made him to do it. So she gathered her last powers and flipped them over.

Tony wasn't expecting that but it was so freaking hot that he didn't complain. He watched amused as she rode him with her own pace. He began to meet with her thrusts and this kind of contact made both of them to moan, even scream with the new kind of pleasure.

Tony felt that he was losing control. The taste of her was so overwhelming and he didn't want this to stop. But every good thing has to come to an end and this was one of these. He tried to tell Ziva how close he was but he was at the loss of words and only groans came from him. After few attempts he managed to whisper: "Ziva…"

Ziva looked up at him from her position where she sucked and bit on his pulse point on his neck trying to make a mark and marked him as hers because he did the same with her neck just few minutes ago. Their eyes locked and she understood. She leaned in to his ear, nipped on it and whispered: "I know Tony. I'm almost there too."

With another few thrusts he spilled into her and that threw her over the edge and she came with him. Both screamed each other's names and Ziva collapsed on Tony's chest. They tried to catch a breath for few minutes and then Ziva moved from him and lay beside him. She threw the sheets over them and Tony encircled her waist with his hand.

Ziva snuggled to his side and they lay there lost in their worlds with their thoughts. They both tried to consume what just happened. Ziva tried beseechingly to say something but she couldn't form any words. Tony felt the same but managed to blurt out: "I love you, Ziva." She closed her eyes and let the beautiful feeling that his words caused wash over her. She looked up at him with a smile and kissed him. "I love you too, Tony."

Tony kissed her again as a sealing of promise that they both meant it and there wouldn't be any regrets in the morning. When they broke the kiss Ziva stroked his cheek and said: "Goodnight, Tony." He grinned at her and mirrored her actions: "Goodnight, Ziva." Ziva then laid her head on his chest while Tony closed his eyes and they both drifted off sleep exhausted by their lovemaking.

**The End**


End file.
